It's Finally Happening
by CatCullen-xo
Summary: Weather Girl ,Isabella Swan as she is now liked to be called ,has been forced to go back to her old town of Forks to do a special Forecast,or she will get fired.What happens when she meets everyone she left back there,including Edward? ExB Eventually ..
1. OH HELL NO

I got out of the car , my Mercedes . Great ! It was raining .Uuurghhh !

I put my handbag over my head and made a ridiculous attempt to run to the building in my heels .

I pushed the door open and with me , the wind and rhe rain came in , making papers fly and splashing people''s faces. But they didn't care , heck they weren't angry at me , they would all be amazed . They just got wet , and their work got messed up , because World Famous Weather Girl Isabella Swan came in through the door . Yes they would go home tonight and tell ther husbands , wives , children , grandparents or whatever this happened to them . Some people even took photos . I flattened my hair and straighted my skirt out and walked with my head high towards the elevators.

I pushed the buttons and then came a small 'ping' , and the doors opened . I stepped in there were mirrors everywhere all around so i took a look at my reflection on the ride up . My black suit jacket , fitted tightly on my petite stomach , and my skirt emphazized my small waist and hips . My bright red Lipstick made my lips stand out and made my face glow.

Finally it arrived at my desired floor. I got out and started walking on the small walkway that seperated the little work booths .

Everyone stared again . Of course . I then heard a chorus of women saying " Snobby bitch" , "Who he hell does she think she is ?" and "She's so up her own ass !" . It was a different story for the Men though , " She's so Hot !" , " Damn she's fine !" and "I'm so gonna ask her out" . It was the same every day , god !

I reached my office and sat down . I wonder what the boss had for me today .. I usually did the forecast noon , 6 o ' clock and 10 . beetween those long hours , i filled my tme with sneaking out to shop , play games on my laptop and go down to the cafeteria and bathroom , to " flirt , get dirt and straighten out my skirt" That was my CATCHPHRASE . But i told one so called 'friend' once and everyone heard . Now everytime i step out of my office , everyone thinks i go to "flirt , get dirt , and straighten my skirt" . Arghhh !

But then my boss Lawrence Cross , serial womanizer and dirty bastard came in ..

"Isabellaaaaaaa , how are you todayyyyyyy ?" He came in walking waving his arms and constantly trying to catch my eye and flirt with me..

"Yes ,i'm good thankyou . How are you ?" I tried not to look at him too much , only when i spoke.

"I'M GREAT ! Boy have i got news for you !"His eyes gleaming with excitement , and he was more jumpy than usual , this usually meant he had something to tell me that would pee me off ,or just something that involved him going on vacation or something..

"Whaat is the news Mr Cross ?" I kept looking at my tetris game on my laptop .

"Please call me Lawrence , Isabella ." His face was now under an expression of irratation , but it quickly turned back into a happy one with a smile .

"What is the news , Lawrence ?!" I was now getting very impatient.

"Well you know you've always been complaining how you don't get to go anywhere with Broadcasting your forecasts , like all of the other less popular weather girls.."

"Yees ?!"

"Well , you're going somewhere , i think it'll be somewhere you'll really like !" He then gave me two forks .

"what the hell are these for ?? i'm not eating for another two hours.."

"These Isabella , are the clues to where you're going .. Forks ??" He then gave me a wierd look , the answer must be very obvious..

Hmm ..

OHH CRAAAAP !

"NO NO NO , i am NOT going back there !!" Realisation had hit me hard..

"Well Isabella , lets just say that if you don't do this .." He then looked in the direction of outside my office , what a coincidence , his very young , slutty assisstant walked by..

"Well Anna over there is looking for a promotion ,and if you dont do this , she'll probably be taking you're place here at the station" My jaw dropped , he couldn't be serious.. this wasn't my day !


	2. Home Sweet Home

The 5 hour plane ride was one of the most annoying i had ever been on . My idiotic camera men , Zac and Joe had to sit by me in First Class ..

"Dude , Joe Jonas could kick Zac Efron's butt anyday !"

They had somehow stolen a PopGirl Magazine from the nine year old behind us and they were now debating the best of today's disney stars *** **Bleaghh * .

"Zac has had a better career than Joe , been in way more movies , and has had more girls.."

They kept on arguing about this for 15 more minutes, before it turned nasty ..

"So if you think Joe Jonas is so great then why don't we agree on it , when we get off the plane"

"Why don't we agree on it now Mr "I think High School Musical was one of the best films mankind came up with" huh ?? Right here ,right NOW !"

"LETS DO THIS !!"

Jesus.

But luckily i stood up and looked around and i knew the situation would be over quickly.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan , the Weather girl ?"

"WOW !"

"Can't wait to tell the guys back home who i was in First Class with ."

"OH HELL YEES ! I've actually seen a celebrity now."

People then started asking Zac and Joe questions , and their fighting stopped .

And then the little girl started crying , asking where her magazine was.

Which Zac and Joe were forced to give back

"Sweeeeeet , look what i've found , Cheespuffs !"

"Do i look like a walrus or something now ?"

They had stuck them up their noses .

Perfect . Just Perfect.

- - - -

The landing hadn't been much better either .

Zac and Joe had lost their luggage , so they had to go shop for some more clothes.

Damn , so i had to sit in the rental car for two hours , well at least i had a decent nap .

When they came back i was in no hurry to leave of course.

"Hey Isabella , why don't you wanna go back , i'd love it if Lawrence made me go to my hometown as a part of my job !"

I sighed.

They

had

no

idea !

"Yeah , why Isabella ?

Both of them were very enthusiastic .

I began driving

"Why , something to do with your family , enemies .. a boy maybe ?"

I almost crashed.

"So it is about a boy.."

I could then hear the slap of a high five.

"Tell us Everything .. we wanna know who the boy that Isabella Swan hates,"

He then eyed me up and down . Perv.

"I don't hate him .. it's just , my life was better , if i never saw him , or if i don't see him while i'm here. , that would be great."

"Why ?"

"He's different from other guys .."

"What retarded different , nerdy different ?"

"No , good different"

"Ohh"

"He was perfect .."

"Damn i wanna see this guy now , whats his name ?"

"Edward .. Cullen"

"Hmm interesting.. i have internet on my i-phone , i'll check google .."

They kept quiet for a few minutes , then ..

"HOLY CRAP !! Jesus , since when you go for geeks ? Appearently this guy is training to be a doctor , and has just finished his 3 rd year at Dartmouth or something.."

Wow good on him , i guessed they hadnt seen his picture yet..

"This guy must have had a millon girlfriends , he looks just like one of those male models we saw at that fashion show we went to last year"

" Yeah , i can actually say that if i were gay , i'd so go for him !"

"Me too.."

Disgusted , i interrupted..

"EW , would you stop having sexual fantasies about my ex please !! You both make me sick !"

- - -

Two hours later , the car journey from hell was finally over as we passed the rusty sign that revealed the name of what would be my personal Hell for the next few days . Forks.

"Yaaay wer'e hereeeeeeeee"

Christ they were like little kids i swear.

We drove past all of the small quaint houses. All of the the murky , green , green trees. All of the locations that were so involved in my past.

Thriftway , The Lodge, Forks High..

And then finally , Charlie's house..

I tried to park near the garage in the drive so that maybe when Charlie came back frm work we could park the car in there , before anyone realises its my car when they realise it's not Charlie's new car maybe ?

Hmm..

I got out and walked to the front of the house.

It hadn't changed , one bit.

I went up to the doorstep and got the key from under the doormat and let myself in.

Still looked the same on the inside too.

"Come on in guys"

They staggered in with all their gear . And took all of their stuff to living room.

"Okay , you'll be sleeping on the sofa and on the air matress on the sofa , but no sleeping before 12 , because Charlie will be here watching tv.."

"Kaaay"

I then took my stuff up to my room , and more reminders of my past came back . Past essay papers were all over the desk , Pictures of my friends were on the wall , and my old cell was on the bed.

I picked it up and switched it on..

On the backround there was a picture of me ..and Jacob!

I looked so young , my hair so wavy , unruly.

My face without an ounce of make-up , my fashion sense..

ughh don't get me started !

I thew it on the floor and started unpacking .

"Isabellaaaaaaaaaaaaa , there's a girl with wierd eyes at the door"

"Oooh she's HOT !"

OH MY GOD !

Dammit , i forgot about her stupid powers, she's probably seen this coming a few days ago.

I can't tell the boys not to tell her i'm not here either , she can freakin smell me !!

stupid .. errr

_vampire._

I haven't said that in years!

I checked myself in the mirror, flawless.

My hair in place and my make-up perfect.

Yes , so when she sees me , he'll probably be able to see how i've changed too. Muahahahahah!

I walked down the stairs slowly , ever since i left Forks i have been the opposite of clumsy ..

I opened the door , and stood there in awe.

She obviously hadn't changed , but her beauty mesmerized me still.

"Hiiiii Bellaaaa !"

She then grabbed me closer into what seemed like a hug.

A hug with a rock that is.


End file.
